


Drink Up

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Gets a tad heated towards the end, M/M, No Spoilers, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Self-Indulgent, Short and Silly, drunk makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Luffy gets drunk on one bottle and ends up being a flirty kind of drunk.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for the holidays. Goodbye 2020, I won't miss you. Hope you guys have a decent holiday. Comment if you like these short blurbs or the longer fics more

The Straw Hats were partying. Why? Zoro had no clue. They never really needed a reason to throw a big party. He reclined against the railing with a flushed face. Despite the large amount of alcohol he had thrown back, drunkenness wasn’t the reason his face was seriously flushed. Luffy had decided to join everyone else in drinking. Sanji had gotten some booze that was fruity which Luffy could actually tolerate. Two things became apparent after a few hours of partying. One was that the captain was a serious lightweight. Most likely from both his small figure and the fact that he barely drunk alcohol at all. The other was that the rubber man got flirty and affectionate with almost everyone when drunk.

  


Luffy had pulled Nami and Robin into a hug with a loud laugh before nuzzling his cheek against one of theirs. His next target ended up being Sanji who protested to having the younger pirate cling to his back. Luffy only got off when he spotted Usopp and decided that he absolutely needed to hug his sniper right that second. Usopp didn’t mind the affection at all and even return the embrace happily. Chopper stumbled over on his own free will to be included in the hug. Luffy swept the doctor up and nuzzled the two with excessive giggling. Franky was a bit harder for the captain to cuddle up to due to his unusual body.

  


The older man simply laughed as the small pirate nuzzled into him. The flirtation came in by Luffy kissing literally every crew member. They were innocent kisses with most being on the cheek or the forehead, but kisses, nonetheless. That affection was the reason for Zoro’s flushed face. Luffy had decided to plop himself down on his swordsman’s lap. One hand in bright green hair while the other held a bottle of booze and a lean muscular chest pressed against Zoro’s. He stared at the loopy grin on his captain’s face. Luffy giggled as he leaned against the other pirate, “Zooooroooo~”. The melodic way he cooed out his first mate’s name made Zoro’s gut clench a bit, “Luffy.” The hand in his hair shifted to ruffle it affectionately.

  


That dorky smile never left Luffy’s face, “Zoro’s so handsome~. So strong and handsome~.” He started to rock the pair back and forth with loud giggles bubbling up from his chest. Zoro looked away but stayed silent. Luffy nuzzled their cheeks together as his hand fell to a broad shoulder, “I love Zoro~. He’s the best~. Hmmmm…I wanna kiss.” Zoro jerked in surprise, “What?!” Luffy giggled, “Lemme kiss you, pleeeaaassse.” Zoro blushed harder as he could hear some of their crewmates chuckling at them. He moved quickly to grab his captain before he fell over, “Ok, ok, just stop being so loud.” Luffy let out a loud ‘yay’ before eagerly leaning forward. Zoro just grumbled in false irritation as sloppy kisses were pressed all over his face.

  


He let out an embarrassing noise when the kisses suddenly changed. Luffy abruptly grabbed his swordsman’s face and placed an aggressive kiss on the lips. A wet tongue slipped into Zoro’s mouth and they shared a groan. Zoro wasn’t sure if he enjoyed the fruity taste of Luffy’s booze in his mouth, but as the kiss continued, he found he didn’t care much. No one seemed to notice the makeout going on as they were too boozed up themselves. Zoro let his hands drift to clutch at strong thighs. He massaged the muscles there with a small smirk quirking up onto his face. Luffy moaned into the kiss at the touch. The bottle in his hand ended up falling to the floor.

  


Zoro moved his hands up to start touching the captain’s ass. He pulled back from the kiss to start licking and kissing at the soft skin on Luffy’s neck. Luffy’s head fell back with a moan as a hand reached up to tangle in dark black hair. Zoro groaned and growled back in response. They went on like this until a bottle was thrown at their heads. Zoro clutched Luffy against him with a snarl on his lips. Sanji just glared back, “Knock that shit off, shitty perverts.” The two glared at each other until Luffy started to whine and squirm. Luffy rubbed his cheek against his swordsman’s neck, “Zoro~, keep going.” The older pirate made a quick decision at that moment.

  


Zoro stood up with his prize in his arms. He sneered at Sanji before heading off to the men’s quarters with Luffy in tow. The other crew members watched the irritable pirate head down with their captain starting to lick and nip at his neck. Sanji scowled at their backs, “Shitty mosshead.” Chopper and Usopp both seemed mildly confused at the disappearance of their two crewmates. Nami rolled her eyes, “They better not wreck anything or else I’m gonna beat their heads in.” Robin chuckled, “Such intensity those two have. How interesting.”


End file.
